


The Story of the Disciple

by sweet_witch_hella_knight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Canon Compliant, Cult of the Signless Sufferer, Gen, essay on the disciple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/pseuds/sweet_witch_hella_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A description of the abridged life of the Sufferer's most devoted follower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of the Disciple

The Disciple was highly removed from troll culture as a youth, adapting an unusual amount of her lusus’s behavior. She spent much of her life as a wiggler removed from other trolls, and was unaware of troll behavior. She learned to hunt and climb and act like a wildcat in any way pawssible. 

When she became older, Disciple started to be curious about exploring beyond the dense jungle area she lived in. She navigated her way out and found herself in a Alternian suburb. She was faced with many an odd look for her four-legged stride, as well as her inability to vocalize anything besides a mew. One indigoblood, finding her a ripe target for castist violence, began to shout derogatory language at her. Disciple, not having any restrain, took this as a challenge and jumped the troll, scratching and biting him. 

Though many took this as a warning and ran in fear, the young Neophyte Redglare instead found her retaliation very brave. Disciple was visibly confused as to what the indigo blooded troll’s slurs meant, and Redglare explained the caste system. Seeing Disciple found this unnatural and unnecessary, Redglare introduced her secretly to the teachings of the Signless. 

Redglare and Disciple became friends, and Disciple became very interested in justice and keeping peace. After Redglare helped her learn some basic language, she constantly asked Redglare about the Signless, but Redglare only knew so much and soon ran out of answers. The brave Disciple sought out the Signless herself, and found him in a secluded area with the Dolorosa and Psiioniic.

Nearly getting into a squabble with the overprotective rainbow drinker, Signless quelled her anger, convincing her they were not to be feared and would not hurt her. Dolorosa learned to trust her, and she and Signless taught her how to communicate more eloquently (Psiioniic didn’t trust her for a longer time). She also learned to talk, read, and, most importantly, write. Disciple became the hunter/gatherer of the group, using her controlled feral instincts to provide for the group when they could not safely leave their hideout to get food. Eager to learn, she paid very close attention to Signless’s teachings, losing her rough instincts and furthering her wish to rid troll society of unnecessary hate. She made a point to do so by collecting as many arguments for equality as she could, so she could educate foes rather than strike them off the bat.

As Disciple’s love for Signless grew with every groundbreaking sermon, so did her love for love in general. She believed love of all kinds was the key to tolerance, and the key to her being a good troll. She created four holidays to honor love, one for each quadrant. These are still celebrated by the Sufferer’s followers, but have gained an extra capitalist flavor. The sailing of the First Ship was the pinnacle of her romance in many ways, and as a preacher of love, peace, and understanding, she did not claw anyone to death again (except maybe a few times, in self defense only).

When her closest companions were enslaved and her lover was killed, Disciple nearly lost hope in peace, and was so stunned Darkleer found her too innocent to kill. Like him, she considered this a low point; if a movement of peace could be ceased, and troll society continued to be so violent, what was the point of adapting to it? She became worried she had lost her jungle prowess that made her so formidable before, especially since she only used it as a defense mechanism, and was now going to go down in history as the Sufferer’s innocent lover. She returned to the cave where she once lived, her lusus having departed, and to her jungle lifestyle from her childhood. She recorded her departed lover’s teachings onto the walls of the cave, believing that though she could no longer further the ideas of peace in the present and be taken seriously, her descendent and their generation may be able to.


End file.
